Tip of My Tongue
by OthLvr23
Summary: Summary: Clothes over Bros are the hottest magazine around mainly because they’re a women’s magazine what happens when Sports Arc, a men’s magazine threatens to take their spot at the top of the food chain. Naley, Brucas and Jeyton. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Clothes over Bros are the hottest magazine around mainly because they're a women's magazine what happens when Sports Arc, a men's magazine threatens to take their spot at the top of the food chain. Naley, Brucas and Jeyton. AU.

"What do you mean they've out sold us?! We are Clothes over Bros, the biggest women's magazine in America, possibly the biggest of any kind of magazine in America and are way better than any men's magazine , we have been here for four years they have been here a week! How did they get so many readers? How could they get so many men to read a magazine ... that wasn't full of naked women? I...I mean how did this happen?" Brooke hyperventilated.

"Brooke, honey, calm down okay. Look, we don't know how exactly Sports Arc topped us this week but we do know that we will take our place at the top with the next issue, right Ladies? I mean come on, they have been here a week, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than one magazine to take out Clothes over Bros." Haley had been sat in this meeting for thirty minutes going over the next issue when the assistant, Millicent, came in and told them that their rival magazine Sports Arc, that just so happened to be run by Scott Entertainment, had out sold them by over a million readers and she wasn't having it. The Scott's ruled every type of industry you could thing of and she knew that was what scared Brooke the most but, oh no, herself, Peyton and Brooke had worked to damn hard for them to just swoop in and take over. It wasn't going to happen and she'd be damned if it did.

"Haley is right, we're having a bad week but we'll be back next week, for sure" Peyton reassured. Peyton knew that they would need to step up their game majorly if they wanted to continue doing what loved.

"Okay, alright that fine I can just relax but HOW the hell are we going to get over a million new readers?!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley and Peyton gave each other worried glances then turned back to Brooke, who was displaying the same expression.

----------------------------------

It had been a tough day, every thing that could go wrong did and Haley had had to fix whatever it was. It was hard being the level headed one in the group, there had been so many times she had wanted to scream but she can't, everyone else can worry about something but if she does it everyone else loses control and has a complete and utter breakdown. She couldn't help but laugh at her thoughts as she remembered Brooke's meltdown earlier. Her friend was so melodramatic but that was why she loved.

She paid her cab driver and headed straight for the elevator wishing she could just be at her penthouse already.

As soon as she got through the door the phone started ringing.

_Uh let the answering machine get it. It probably won't be that important anyway. _Haley thought to her self as she went to her bedroom.

"Haley, are you there?" the voice machine played. "Haley ... okay fine you're not going to answer the phone that's fine, I know it's probably been a long day for you, sweetie." She came out of her bed room in her pyjamas, headed straight for her best buddy's Ben and Jerry and sat on the couch, enjoying her ice cream as she continued listening to the machine. "But I just thought you would like to know that me and your father are heading home from Taylor's and thought we'd drop by New York, you know see how your doing. So we'll see you soon. Send Derek our love and tell we looking forward to seeing you two love birds, bye Haley Bub. Love you." Then the line cut off.

Haley choked on her ice cream.

_WHAT! They're.... coming here, okay Hales, breathe and be calm_. Haley tried to console herself.

"Okay "Haley said as she jumped over the couch to the phone, she picked it up and started dialling frantically. The phone started ringing as she started pacing the floor.

"Hello"

"Hey Brooke urm, I need your help."

"Haley, what is it?"

"My parents are coming to town .... I"

"I'll grab Peyton, the ice cream and the alcohol, I'll be there as soon as possible" Brooke interrupted and ended the call.

------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton busted through the door.

"Haley we're here" Peyton called.

"Tutor girl?" Brooke said as she made her way to the kitchen to see Haley eating a chocolate fudge cake. They slowed down as they got closer and lowered all their bags on to the floor.

"Slow down, don't do anything drastic" Peyton said mockingly.

"Drop the fork and back away from the cake" Brooke joined in. Haley sent her an 'I am not amused' glare.

"Are you serious guys, I have a huge dilemma and you're laughing and joking?!" Haley said with a mouth full of cake. "Why does this need to happen now, I mean they waited a little while, then I could work on getting him back maybe he would realise that he needs me, you know."

"Hales it's not that big of a deal" Peyton sympathised. "Just tell your parent that it wasn't working out."

"Peyton, what are you talking about, it kind of is a big deal; I mean her parents were practically marrying them off on their first date and now ..." Brooke countered.

"And now he's not here because he decided that he doesn't want me anymore and I have to tell my parents" Haley interrupted while staring deeply in to space. "How do you tell your parents that your supposed to be prince charming just up and left one day without a word." Haley blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill. "That you weren't good enough for him"

_Come Haley you're not doing this, you are not going to cry_. Although Haley was determined not to breakdown, not to remember but she couldn't help feeling the overwhelming pain she felt when he walked out of the door. It was all coming back and she couldn't stop it.

Brooke and Peyton didn't wait for her to move they quickly embraced her.

"He was a jerk, he wasn't good enough for you, you deserve better than him" Brooke reassured her.

"You guys are my friends and you have to say that." Haley cried. Haley's day had gone from bad to worse.

-------------- -----------

The next day as soon as she stepped out of her cab she was greeted by a cup of coffee and two scowling faces.

"Okay you guys who slapped you both and where can I find the bitch." Haley said with a smirk on her face while she took her coffee from Brooke, whilst lying in bed last night she realised that she just going to tell her parents the truth no matter how devastated they maybe and that sooner or later she was going to have to face the pain and get over Derek so why not start now.

Peyton just pointed to the big skyscraper across the street that was identical to their own only the one across the street was one storey bigger.

"What .... Oh!" Haley turned around though it took her a while to realise; it came to her in the end. She looked at the big Sports Arc sign that was across the building. As she lowered her gaze she saw three stretch Hummer limos and the paparazzi that were surrounding the building.

"That's not the worst part, these came in the mail." Peyton said as she handed Haley a fancy envelope.

Haley eyed the envelope before opening it cautiously. She pulled out a piece of card that read in bold and black writing caught her attention.

_**You are invited to the Launch Party of Sports Arc Magazine.**_

"It's being held at that new club TRIC" Brooke stated while she glared evilly at the building before leading the other two girls to their own work building.

As they entered the building saying nothing else but greeting employees as they were being greeted. Once inside the elevator Haley spoke up.

"Soooo ... are we, you know, going to go?" Haley hesitated.

She was answered by two pairs of evil eyes.

"Okay jeez, it was just a question; I just thought it would be a good idea to check out the competition, see what we're up against and whether or not we stand a chance but if you don't want to go, we won't." As if on cue the lift arrived to their destination and Haley moved smoothly out of it leaving Brooke and Peyton to contemplate what she had said.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls had just stepped through the door at TRIC and were amazed how many famous faces were there but after all the Scott's were behind it so it shouldn't have been such a surprised.

Haley had on a light blue, short dress with ruffles that had a brown waist belt accompanied by brown gladiator heels that set off the look completely. Her long blonde pinned to the side so all her hair was over her shoulder with loose curls hanging at the bottom. She was working a stylish and graceful look.

Brooke was dressed in a short, over the shoulder; dark blue dress, flaunting all her curves perfectly, she had a black belt with sequins that had open toe heels to match. Her long brown locks in simple and elegant curls that framed her face beautifully.

Peyton wore a yellow summer dress that cut of just before the knee that showed off all the right places, with a gold necklace along with white heels. Peyton had her mid-length blonde hair in a classic up-do with a few strands coming down at the sides of her face that topped off her appearance.

The girls were dress to kill and were moving around gracefully with poise. They noticed the one and only Dan Scott going around greeting everyone along with, who it looked be, his two sons and nephew. They had done their homework and knew every major detail there was to know about the Scott's. Dan was the owner and president of Scott entertainment. He had two sons, his oldest was Lucas Scott, 23, a Harvard graduate in business and a CEO of Scott entertainment. Nathan Scott is the baby of the family, 22 also a Harvard graduate in business and a CEO of Scott Entertainment. Dan's nephew Jake Jagielski-Scott was 23, a Yale graduate in music and was in charge of the music department of Scott entertainment.

"Uh oh look who's heading this way."Peyton mumbled before turning her back to the on-comers.

"Ladies, don't you all look stunning." A deep charming voice said, when the girls turn around to face the direction of which the voice had come from, there was a charming smirk to match.

"Dan Scott always the charmer."Brooke replied in a husky voice, all of the girls were displaying sexy smiles.

"Boys these are......"Dan started.

"Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis and Haley James, the creators of Clothes over Bros, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Nathan finished his father's sentence and bowed slightly, wearing exactly the same smirk as his father.

Haley returned the favour. "You're Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, and Jake Jagielski-Scott the CEO's and Musical director of Scott Entertainment" The girls eyed the boys up and down, enjoying the view in front of them. Lucas was a dirty blonde shaggy haired man with a lean, slightly muscular build. He had broody looking features, excellent bone structure and amazing baby blue orbs for eyes. He was dressed in what was obviously a Giorgio Armani original black suit with a plain grey shirt and a black tie. Nathan had short raven coloured hair with a very muscular build. He had dark blue mesmerising eyes that showed really well as he was wearing black Gucci suit with a navy blue shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. Jake had spiky brown hair with a bit of stubble, deep chocolate eyes and quite a muscular build. He was wearing a black Chanel suit with a black shirt underneath. The girls defiantly liked what they were seeing.

"Well, I'll leave you all to get ... acquainted, excuse me ladies, I have some very important people to see." With that Dan was gone.

"Can we get you ladies a drink?"Jake asked.

"Sure, apple martini for me, a glass of champagne for Haley and a screaming orgasm for Brooke."Peyton ordered with a cheeky grin as Brooke looked shocked at what Peyton had just said while Haley tried to stifle a laugh. "We'll be sitting over there." Haley said pointing to where they were sitting.

The girls walked to their booth in the club. "What do you think?"Haley asked only to be answered by two confused faces. "About them?" Haley elaborated pointing to the three hot guys at the bar.

"Well they are drop dead gorgeous!"Brooke said with a sly smile that. At that moment Lucas turned around and caught her eye. For some reason she couldn't look away but she didn't want to. He gave her a flirty smile and she returned the favour. She was enjoying just looking at him that was until Peyton snapped her out of it.

"Hello, Brooke, girls come on, remember they are the enemy that is threatening to throw all our hard work back in our faces, remember?" Peyton told them.

"Peyton's right, they're the enemy, so we just have this drink and then we leave and don't look back?" Brooke said as she snapped out of her daze. Peyton nodded then both of them looked at Haley who was looking at Nathan who had his back to her.

"Okay, deal."Haley agreed while looking disappointed as she said this she noticed the guys coming to their table. "Incoming."

"An apple martini for the vision in yellow, a glass of champagne for the blonde bombshell and a screaming orgasm for the dirty brunette" Lucas said with a sexy smirk on his face looking directly at Brooke, Peyton noticed this and sent him an evil glare. She didn't trust these people at all no matter how innocent they maybe. The boys sat down, Nathan sat down next to Haley, Lucas positioned himself between Haley and Brooke and Jake sat at the end next to Peyton.

Haley could feel herself getting increasingly nervous, her mother had phoned again the day before, this time Haley picked up the phone and had announced that she and Haley's father would be there in two days. Haley couldn't bring herself to tell her parents about Derek. She felt stupid for keeping it from them and she felt stupid for still loving him. She looked around the table and saw Peyton and Jake making small talk about music, she knew Peyton was trying hard to just be polite before they left. Brooke and Lucas were full on flirting with each other, she wanted to remind Brooke about what she had said earlier and how mad she had been when Sports Arc had topped Clothes over Bros but she couldn't do it after everything Brooke's been through, she deserved to have a night to forget everything that didn't involve work after all the chances were that Brooke would never talk to Lucas again after the night was over.

"Are you feeling okay?" She heard a deep husky voice that broke her out of her thoughts; she looked up to see to deep blue eyes looking into her brown ones.

"Urm yeah I'm good, you?" Haley tried to perk herself up; she didn't want people asking her that question all night.

"Actually I'm kind of bored at this party." Nathan said smiling at Haley and she couldn't help but smile back."You know if I were a woman I would love your magazine, hell, I'm a man and I love your magazine." Nathan confessed with an innocent smile.

"Really?" Haley eyed him carefully not believing him.

Peyton interrupted both conversations. "Ladies I think that we should leave, we have to be at the office early tomorrow, Gentlemen, thank you for the drinks." She said stiffly.

"Actually .... Peyton tomorrow's Saturday, we're not going in the office and Lucas here has offered to take me home so you guys can go." Brooke explained.

Haley spoke up "I don't think that's a good idea, Brooke."

"Haley, Peyton, I'm not a little girl, okay? I'm staying. Bye." Brooke hissed.

Haley sighed as the Scott boys did nothing but try and read between the lines, sensing that they were obviously missing something.

"Come on Peyton." Haley said quickly as she dragged Peyton away before she could protest against Brookes wishes.

The drive home was silent and awkward. Peyton had a hard grip on the steering wheel with her hard gaze stuck on the road ahead. Haley couldn't help her eyes shifting to Peyton, seeing her so tense made her nervous.

"She's smart, she'll be okay."Haley tried to console her friend.

"How do you know that, Haley and you just let her go? As her closest and best friends we have to protect her."Peyton exclaimed.

"We can only protect her so much without suffocating her." Haley opposed softly.

Peyton pressed on the break, Haley looked out of the window and saw that they were at her house; she noticed a figure, a person that she couldn't quite make out.

"I'll see you tomorrow and try not to worry too much."Haley told Peyton as she got out of the car.

"Okay, see ya Hales." And with that Peyton drove away.

Haley walked cautiously towards her house as she noticed the person ring the doorbell again. As she got closer she recognised the person standing before her causing her to stop in her track.

"What are you doing here?"Haley whispered just loud enough for the person to hear.

"Haley, I... we need to talk."

"About what."

"Us."

"Derek you made it pretty clear that there was no us."

"Your mom called me. You haven't told them, Hales. They're going to find out sooner..."Derek started.

"Don't call me that." Haley hissed.

"What?" Derek said innocently.

"Don't you dare call me Hales, you lost the right to do that the day you walked out of the door." Haley whispered harshly not trusting her voice enough to raise it in case it decided to crack up. She continued her journey to her front door. She fumbled with her keys looking for the house key wanting to get them in to the key hole as quickly as possible, she dropped them in her hurry and before she could get them Derek had bend down to collect them. He held the keys out for her, she took them reluctantly.

"What about us?" Haley asked.

"Are you going to tell your parents or am I going to have to break it to them? Haley, they are going to have to find at some point." Derek said carefully.

"I'm working on it."When Derek gave her an uncertain look Haley continued. "When they come tomorrow, I'll tell them that it wasn't working out."

"You're not going to tell them about the..... " Derek hesitated.

"... Baby? No, I don't telling them that they lost a grandchild will help anything." Haley interrupted when she saw him hesitate. She gave him a hard glare before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

**Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot and the alerts. Please keep reviewing. =) **


	3. Chapter 3

Haley awoke that morning to the sound of her doorbell ringing. Her first instinct was to check what time it was, the clock read six minutes past six.

_Who the hell is at my door at six in the morning on a freaking Saturday? Unbelievable! _Haley ranted in her head. It had taken her hours to get to sleep the night before. She kept replaying the talk, if you could call it that, she had had with Derek. It was so hard for her not to think about the 'what ifs' and the 'maybes'. What if she hadn't lost the baby? Maybe he would still be with her. She hated how when he was around she didn't trust herself and how he made her question everything but she wasn't going to think about that today, she couldn't, she was going to break it to her parents and get over it. Haley managed to drag herself out of bed heading straight for the door not caring that her hair was probably sticking up in place it shouldn't be or the fact that she was wearing nothing but a white baby tee and pink pyjama shorts. She sped down the stairs finally reaching the front door. She was so ready to scream at the person who dared disturb her Saturday sleep-in. She swung the door open. Behind the door stood her mother and father smiling widely at her.

"Haley-Bub" They both exclaimed. Haley had always found it strange how they always happened to say things at the exactly the same time. She could have sworn that they planned it.

"I thought you guys weren't getting here until this afternoon." Haley said with a mixture of confusion, surprise and frustration.

"Well, sweetie, we got an earlier flight and we couldn't wait to see our Haley-Bub." Haley's Mom expressed as she embraced her daughter into a hug.

Haley plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"I know Mom; I couldn't wait to see you to." Haley ushered them inside before shutting the door. Before she knew it her dad was in her living room watching the sports channel and her mother was busy taking over her kitchen.

"Nice TV Hales." She heard her father shout, she chuckled when she heard cheering for the Knicks, voicing all his frustrations and joy's over the game.

"Yea, so leave your stuff...." She said as she stepped over their luggage that was now in her doorway as she headed to the kitchen. ".....anywhere." She finished the sentence to herself.

"Oh Haley, your kitchen is empty, where is all the food." Lydia James moaned to her daughter.

"Well urm I don't really eat at home anymore, with work and everything, me and the girls normally eat out after work." Haley explained as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Well what about Derek, you leave the poor boy to cook for himself, when truth be told that boy would burn water ..... Oh looks like you've got enough for scrambled eggs. Where is Derek anyway is he still in bed?" Lydia thought out loud.

"Urm ..." Haley knew that this was as good a time as any to tell her, her mother would then pass on the information to her father. "Derek and I a... a... urm ... are over."Haley revealed. She didn't realised that telling her mother would hurt this much.

"What ... what, w...when?" Lydia dropped all the utensils she had in her hands, moved closer to Haley and wrapped her arm around her.

Lydia wasn't making this any easier for Haley. Haley found herself staring at ground behind the breakfast bar, not being able to look her mother in the eyes, to see the hurt and or disappointment in her eyes. Sometimes Haley thought her mother loved Derek more than she did or maybe she loved the idea that Haley was in love. Haley could feel herself starting to get upset.

"A few months ago. It just wasn't working out and we ended it simple as that." Haley blurted out. Not wanting to take this conversation any further, she jumped off her seat before continuing where her mother had left off with breakfast. "Any way, Brooke, Peyton and I were planning on going shopping before you guys got here but we can ....." Haley started.

Understanding Haley's hint of wanting to change the conversation Lydia humoured her. "Don't worry, Dear, your father and I have a few people we need to see but we booked The Palace for dinner be sure to tell Brooke and Peyton to be there by eight o'clock."

"The Palace is the hottest restaurant in town and it's always booked up." Haley said in excitement.

"Well Haley, we are James' what we want, we find ways to get." Lydia stated.

"Is that so?" Haley said bursting into laughter at her mother high and mighty act.

----------

Haley, Brooke and Peyton were in the Herve Ledger store. Haley had filled them in on her parents but wanted to change the subject.

"So Brookie, what happened to you last night, what time did you go home?" Haley asked.

"Oh uh I didn't." Brooke said casually while looking at the shoes she was trying on.

Peyton and Haley put down the items that they had in hands and cornered Brooke both giving her looks of confusion.

"What does that mean?" Peyton asked carefully.

"I .... went back to his place" Brooke blurted out. "And before you guys start, I know I said to just have a drink and don't look back, but I just felt this was my chance to move on even if it was just for one night, you know."

"No, no, no you do not get to use I just wanted to move on card again, how could you Brooke? I mean we had a deal" Peyton protested.

"I honestly don't get the big deal, it's just sex, it's not like I'm going to marry him." Brooke defended herself.

Haley could feel the tension building. "Was it good?" She muttered just enough loud enough for her friends to hear.

"Haley?!" Peyton exclaimed in disbelief as she threw her hands in the air.

"The best I've had so far." Brooke answered with a smirk on her face as she recalled the events of the night before.

"Am I the only one who sees anything wrong here? She slept with the guy who is threatening to ruin us and that's okay now." Peyton ranted. "Were you not the one who was panicking when they outsold us? I care about you and I don't trust them. Brooke, out of all the guys in the world you had to have that one. But then again that doesn't surprise me you always wanted what you couldn't have."

"Obviously I could have him because I did and what the hell is wrong with you? You are irritating me now. What gives you the right to tell who I can and can't be with? It was just sex nothing more, nothing less and so what if we were going out that doesn't affect the business or anything. Now I know that you don't want to get into another relationship after Julian but you can't just apply that to everyone else, oh and F.Y.I not all relationships end like that. If you were my best friend you wouldn't scare every guy who likes me away and this isn't the first time you've done this. I can't take your overbearing protectiveness anymore. It's been two years, Peyton and I let you do it because I knew you just doing because you cared about me and I thought you would get over it but you obviously haven't. Here's another news flash for you Peyton, we're not all like you." Brooke screamed at her.

Haley stood listening to the conversation or argument, aware that there was no good way for this it to end. She cringed when Brooke mentioned Julian knowing that Peyton would not take that well. Julian was Peyton's ex fiancé. There relationship was one that Brooke and Haley had admired, everyone had admired it. Julian had HCM, but you would never have guessed he acted like he didn't even have it, on their wedding day just as Peyton began walking down the aisle he collapsed. With out any warning he just dropped to the floor. She had run to hold him, he died in her arms and she sat with him in the rain until Haley and Brooke separated her from what was left off her fiancé. The doctors told her that he had suffered a heart attack. Peyton had had trouble dealing as was expected but she closed herself off from the world including her family and friends, Brooke and Haley had to intervene and sent her to a therapist, they were worried about her. Haley was snapped out of her recollection when she heard Peyton's hand connected to Brooke's cheek.

"How dare you?" Peyton gritted through her teeth before grabbing her bag and leaving as Haley stood in silence looking shocked as Brooke stood with her hand holding the cheek Peyton had just slapped on the verge of tears. Once out of shock Haley embraced Brooke.

"She didn't mean it, but Brooke you know that Julian is a really sore subject, why would you bring that up?" Haley questioned.

"She was annoying me with her protectiveness. I just needed to get it off my chest. I didn't tell her anything that she didn't need to be told, right?" Brooke was now regretting her choice of words. "It didn't mean anything; it was just a fun night for both of us.

"She needed to be reminded of her dead fiancé? Brooke, really? That was a low blow and you know it." Haley told her. "Let's just go."She linked Brooke's arm and walked out of the shop.

---------

Brooke, Haley, Lydia and Jimmy were waiting to be seated.

"So where's Peyton?"Lydia asked.

Oh urm ..." Brooke didn't know what to say, she couldn't just say that they got into an argument and Peyton slapped her.

Peyton's voice came from behind her. "I'm right here." The girls were relieved that they didn't have to explain the events that took place earlier.

"Great because we're about to be seated."Jimmy told the women as they followed the waiter to their table. "I booked the best table in the house." He boasted but his bubble burst when he noticed that the table he had booked already had people sat at it.

"There seems to be a double booking." The frail-looking waiter said or maybe squeaked was more the word. "I'm really sorry, this never normally happens, I do apologise."

"No need for that, in fact I should tip you right now for reuniting me with my old friend Jimmy." Haley, Peyton and Brooke recognised the charming voice. Dan Scott. They looked in front of the small waiter and saw the Scott family. Dan and what appeared to be his wife Karen, Lucas, Nathan, Jake and two little children. They didn't know what to do apart from send smiles to them all.

"Dan Scott long time no see." Jimmy said with a grin on his face while giving Dan a man-hug.

"Same goes for you, you and your family should join us and there is still some room at the table." Dan proposed.

"Ladies, let's get ourselves seated" Jimmy announced.

_Let the games begin_ Haley thought.

**More Naley, Brucas and maybe Jeyton next chapter. Derek will be back and Haley's past will be revealed. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Please, please keep them coming.**


End file.
